


Getting Stabbed Isn't Fun

by v_amber



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting, ahgdsljfkjg im not a murderer i just like angst, he gets stabbed, in case u didnt read the title, like they had a thing goin on before but now its Official, mostly in the beginning tho, oh also there's a bit of cussing, rlly the only part i enjoyed writing was the stabby.....stbab.n......stab.., so if that isnt ur jam dont read, the end is a little rushed sorry about that, uhhh okay like, uhhhh sort of friends to lovers???, yeah the beginning is Rough lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_amber/pseuds/v_amber
Summary: It's in the title man, getting stabbed isn't fun and 2d is Not a fan of it.





	Getting Stabbed Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh one last warning if u didnt read the tags... yea he gets stabbed and its kinda graphic so b careful if thats like a trigger for u

Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT-

 

Why him, why now? 

 

Russel had told him he shouldn’t go out alone but he didn’t listen, he didn’t fucking listen-

 

and now here he was, cornered in an alley, with some prick holding a frighteningly big knife in front of him.

 

The idiot kept demanding Stuart give him all the cash he had, but that was the problem. He didn’t have any on him. He was just gonna go for a walk to clear his head; all he brought with him was his phone, and he was now regretting that.

 

“L-look, man, I- I don’t-” Stuart’s stuttered attempt at reasoning with him was cut off as the other man leered forward, unimpressed.

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, you’re a celebrity, there’s no way you don’t have money.”

 

They’d been going back and forth like this for a few minutes, and the mugger was clearly getting pissed.

 

“I- I don’t-” 2D was cut off once more as some passerby peered into the alley, and promptly screamed.

 

The next few moments blurred together.

 

2D’s assailant looked over his shoulder, and 2D tried to run while he was distracted. Startled by both the hollering woman and Stuart’s attempted escape, he jerked and plunged his knife deep into Stuart’s stomach, who let out a sound sort of like a dying vacuum, and crumpled to the floor.

 

His hands went cold and he clutched at his midsection, dazed, not even noticing that the other man had left until the woman was above him, shouting frantically.

 

He tried to make out what she was saying but his head was swimming, and everything was moving so  _ slow _ . He belatedly registered the warmth seeping into his shirt, and spreading around him.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired, and the ground was feeling increasingly welcoming. Just a little nap wouldn’t hurt. He’d wake up soon and head home, it’d be okay. Russel would be waiting for him with a big warm hug.

 

Warm.

 

Warm like the ground he was on. That was odd, wasn’t it cold out when he left?

 

Ah well, little blessings, he supposed.

 

He was ripped out of his pleasant driftings by a sudden sharp, twisting pain in his abdomen. Letting out a strangled gasp, his eyes snapped open and focused on the woman above him who now had her hands on the handle of the blade.

 

She was trying to take it out and it hurt like fucking  _ hell _ .

 

She gave it another tug and he thought he was gonna vomit. He whined pathetically and pawed at her arms, trying to get her away, to  _ stop _ her-

 

A constant stream of apologies came from her mouth, and she said she was just “trying to help.” 

 

Even in the state he was in, Stuart knew this was a huge mistake. You don’t watch the number of horror movies he has and not pick up on little things like “don’t pull the knife out”. He couldn’t really remember why, exactly, you weren’t supposed to, but he knew you shouldn’t.

 

He tried telling her such, but his voice came out as a frustrating wheeze. A weak “No-” was all he managed to get out before she gave another sharp tug, and pulled the blade out all the way.

 

This time he did vomit.

 

The woman squeaked and jumped back, still clutching the knife. “Oh my god- are you okay-”

 

2D looked at her, down to the blood gushing from his abdomen, and passed out.

 

~~~~~~

 

Stuart tried to crack his eyes open, but couldn’t quite manage it. His body felt like lead and he was, quite simply, exhausted. He felt like he should try to wake up, but he didn’t quite have the energy to. So instead he let himself drift back off.

 

The second time he woke Stuart felt stiff.

 

That was the first thing he noticed. The second being his very prominently dry throat, along with the soreness in his stomach.

 

He squinted against the bright light of- of the- of wherever he was, and glanced to his side.

 

Ah, Russel.

 

A sleeping Russel, at that.

 

Stuart reached out and placed his hand on Russel’s head, wincing when it pulled at his stomach. Russel murmured in his sleep and grabbed Stuart’s wrist, making him smile softly. Big softie. He sighed and let his head fall back into the pillow, his eyes trailing idly around the room.

 

He couldn’t see a lot from where he laid, but it was obvious he was in a hospital. Really, he’d be more surprised if he wasn’t, considering what he could remember from before passing out.

 

God, he was never stepping outside alone again.

 

Even that lady that tried to help had practically tortured him. He groaned quietly, just the thought of it making him tense up again. He wasn’t gonna be able to watch his favorite movies for a while now.

 

He felt Russel shift under his hand, and looked over to see him waking up. “Wh’s… Oh! 2D-” He shot upright and Stuart’s hand fell limply to the bed.

 

Russel grabbed it in between his own hands, holding him gently. “How do you feel?”

 

Well, he felt like he’d gotten stabbed, really. What else did Russel expect? But he supposed he didn’t feel any worse than he should, so. “I.. fine,”

 

He winced at how croaky his voice was, and Russel fumbled for a second before handing him a glass of water. Or, started to, at least. The second 2D winced he moved the cup to hold it up to his mouth himself, rather than handing it to him. Stu rolled his eyes and turned his head a little. 

 

“Russ, I can hold my own cup.” Man, talking was hard when you haven’t had anything to drink in… a long time, probably.

 

He started to reach up again, but Russel brushed his hands away. “No, it’s hurting you, just let me hold it,”

 

2D sighed again, and let Russel tip the water into his mouth- he knew the guy could get pretty stubborn when he wanted to and he wasn’t about to go up against that.

 

The water was lukewarm, having obviously been sat there a while, which brought up another question- how long had Russel been here? Stuart asked as much once he’d had enough to drink and didn’t feel like his throat was gonna close in on itself.

 

“You’ve been out for about a day,”

 

Stuart glanced out the window and- yep, it was dark. A whole 24 hours huh? “That’s a long time to be out for just a knife wound.” He absentmindedly placed a hand over his stomach.

 

“Well, you lost a lot of blood, man. They had to give you a lot to make up for it, and the painkillers you’re on have a slight sedative effect,” Russel reached out and brushed some of his hair aside. “Besides, I’m sure you needed the rest,”

 

2D looked away, blushing; Russel was always such a sap. “Noodle n’ Murdoc at home?”

 

“Yeah, they left ‘bout an hour ago.”   
  


“What time’sit?”

 

“‘Bout eleven,”

 

“Mm,” Stuart hummed and leaned into the pillows. “How long I gotta stay here?”

 

“I think they’ll let you go home tonight after they check your stitches,” Russel pulled out his phone. “Noodle’s been real worried about ya, she’ll be happy to hear you’re finally awake,”

 

He chuckled. “Tell ‘er I said hi,”

 

Russel nodded, and they fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t very long before 2D’s nurse came around again and saw he was awake. She checked his vitals and, after one more quick once over, pulled out his IV and sent him and Russel on their way.

 

Luckily Russel had had the foresight to bring some extra clothes for Stuart, so he changed into those and they headed out. Just the short walk to the car had him out of breath and in pain, and he slumped into the passenger side, out of breath.

 

Russel gave him a sympathetic look and started the car up, pulling out of the parking lot and taking off. “You wanna stop somewhere and grab something?”

 

“The nurse said I should take it easy on solid foods for the next day or so,” He fiddled with the end of his shirt.

 

“Yeah, but you could get like, a shake or something,” Russel was already scanning the roadside for somewhere to pull in.

 

Stuart hummed and closed his eyes. “That sounds nice,”

 

Russel must have spotted somewhere he liked, because the car came to a stop and he stepped out. Stuart glanced over at him, confused; he’d thought they were gonna go through a drive through. Russel just walked to his side and opened his door.

 

“C’mon D’, I just wanna sit with you for a bit,” He held out his hand to help 2d up.   
  


He accepted it and leaned appreciatively into Russel as they walked in; Russel sat him down at a booth and went up to the counter to order. 2D closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms, sighing. The place was empty, the only sounds being the people behind the counter shuffling around and the soft beeping of equipment.

 

A few minutes later Russel walked over with two shakes, sitting across from 2D and handing him one. He avoided eye contact, looking instead at his shake as he began to speak.

 

“I, uh… was real worried ‘bout ya,” Russel fiddled with his straw, and 2D took a sip of his own shake. “We all were. It was a big shock getting a phone call to tell us you’re in the emergency room.”

 

2D bit his lip and looked away. “...sorry. Didn’t mean to do that to ya,”

 

“No, I’m not- this isn’t me trying to guilt you,” Russel reached across the table and held 2D’s free hand. “I just- I really care about you,”

 

Stuart had a feeling he knew where this was going. The past month or so had been- well, awkward to say the least. Him and Russel had an unspoken agreement that, while nothing was official, there was definitely a Thing between them. However, they’d been tiptoeing around it, neither of them wanting to get any more serious with the fear that the other man wasn’t as committed.

 

But, after last night it wasn’t all that out-there to think that Russel would want to take a step in the more serious direction.

 

“And I- well, you-” Russel paused and took a sip of his shake. “I think we should go out.”

 

Stuart smiled and turned over the hand that was under Russel’s, holding him back and giving a gentle squeeze. “Then consider this our first date,”

 

Russel’s face nearly split with his smile, and 2D smiled softly in return, bringing Russel’s hand up to lean his cheek into it.

 

They fell smoothly back into their usual banter, and headed out soon after.

 

~~~~~~

 

The road to recovery was a slippery one. During the first week or so Stuart consistently forgot about his stitches, moved too quickly, then got a harsh reminder. And, unfortunately, the injury was enough to aggrivate him into having frequent migranes, which wasn't fun.

 

Russel was a huge help, though; he was always there with painkillers and hugs to soothe him, and 2D was pretty sure he would have gone insane with how immobile he had to be kept if Russel wasn’t constantly keeping him company. 

 

He’d also helped him keep the stitches clean, which 2D probably would have forgotten to do himself. So yeah, it was rough, but not as much as it could have been.

 

Now, two months later, his since-healed injury was the last thing on his mind. Him and Russel were cuddling on the couch, simply soaking in each other’s presence, and there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know what you thought in the comments <3 you can find me on tumblr at v-amber-arts


End file.
